A Very Klaine Christmas
by Grace Ryan
Summary: A surprise gift from Burt gives Klaine the greatest gift they could ever imagine.


**A Very Klaine Christmas**

It truly was a Christmas miracle. Kurt had been too scared to go back to Lima, Ohio for Christmas, just as he was on Thanksgiving, but somehow, his father managed to surprise him with a visit and a plethora of Christmas presents. He'd been scared to visit his home town because even though he and Blaine had patched things up and decided that friends would be a good idea, he still found it hard to think of him and not feel overwhelmed with love and longing. He missed him. He missed his scent, his smile, his eyes, his voice, everything.

Which is why his father's biggest gift was the most surprising and precious one of all. Blaine. Burt Hummel, the man who proclaimed to not have a romantic bone in his body, brought his son the love of his life. See, Kurt had a habit of getting in his own way. He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him, but the knowledge of Blaine's infidelity was still a little fresh in his mind. He had forgiven, but not forgotten. It wasn't okay, but for the most part, he was over it.

They weren't prepared for what were to happen when Kurt left and they both made mistakes because they didn't know what they were doing. Nothing excuses cheating, but nothing excuses ignoring the one you love when they're most in need either. Period. He wanted him back, but he didn't know how to bring it up. Plus, Blaine hadn't made any indication that he wanted Kurt back. _But he hadn't made any indication that he didn't want me back either,_ Kurt thought.

Burt had decided to check out a sports bar and watch a game and have some drinks with some colleagues from D.C. that lived in the city. He ordered the two of them out of the tiny apartment and handed Kurt an envelope that included tickets to Rent, his credit card, and a typed itinerary.

"Did your assistant type this?" Kurt joked because he knew his father was inept at with a computer.

He read it over: Dinner reservations at Le Bernardin, evening show of Rent, walk in Bryant Park. _Walk in Bryant Park? He does know how cold New York City is this time of year, doesn't he?_ Instead of arguing, Kurt smiled and hugged his father because the first two things were spectacular. "Dad? Le Bernardin?! Are you serious?" Le Bernardin was the most popular restaurant in Manhattan and also one of the most expensive. He'd been dying to go there, but knew he'd never have the money. His boss went there on occasion and she would always gush about how wonderful the food and service was.

"Yup. That's what the credit card is for. You both order whatever you want, no matter the cost. Before you start in on me about the prices, I already know and I don't care. It's Christmas and you deserve something nice. Have fun."

Kurt launched into his father's arms with the biggest smile he thought he ever wore. "You're the best dad ever!"

"I know. Now get going because I know how long it takes for you to get ready and at this point, you're going to be late."

Blaine and Kurt both showered, dressed, and coifed themselves. They just made it in time for their reservations. Blaine was silent for the most part as they were lead to their table and handed their menus.

"This is incredible," Blaine finally said, breaking his silence when he fully looked over the menu.

"It is isn't it?" Kurt smiled, his eyes sparkling in delight.

"I gotta say, Kurt. This is all a little overwhelming."

Kurt's expression changed and he realized that Blaine was still a small town guy despite his big dreams. Kurt had long acclimated himself to New York City living because he had to and because he rubbed elbows with the rich and famous frequently, he was used too many things that Blaine was not.

"I'm not used to people calling me Sir, or eating at a place at serves things I can't pronounce. Did you notice that the only person looking at two guys eating a romantic meal together is our waiter?"

Kurt smiled, but remained the perfect listener that he always was with Blaine. He licked his lips and waited for Blaine to finish. "Well… Welcome to New York. I know you've been here," he coughed when he thought of the horrible memory of Blaine's first and last visit, "only one time, but you're not in Lima anymore. People are more accepting and the only thing scary about New York is its size. People aren't as mean as others think. There are a lot of them so, they're tough. Once you move here after high school, you'll see what I mean. It's shocking at first, but you learn to find your place." They smiled at each other and Blaine's eyes showed the glimmer that they used to when Blaine used to look at Kurt back in their little choice room at McKinley. Then just as quickly, it was gone.

"And don't worry. If you have a question about the menu, I can help there. My boss makes me order her take out at places like this all the time so, I know my way around a menu by now."

By the end of dinner, which was lovely, they leisurely strolled over to the Theater district. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes straight. He had the same look that every human being had as a visitor to the big city: Starry eyed with his honey eyes pointed up.

"Everything is so big."

"You learn to move fast because if you're not paying attention, you'll get run over." Just as he said that, Kurt whipped his arm out and stopped Blaine. The light said walk, but a bicyclist sprinted past anyway. Blaine jumped and held his breath. Kurt just laughed. "I almost got run over by a Rickshaw driver my first week here."

"I didn't know that. You never told me."

Kurt bit his lip, thinking of those first weeks and how little he paid attention to his then boyfriend. "I guess I wasn't very talkative about things that didn't involve work and celebrity sightings."

"Don't do that," Blaine ordered gently, grabbing Kurt's gloved hand and rushing across a street with him. He dropped it as soon as they reached the other side. "That was months ago and we're not looking back, right? Didn't we promise not to dwell on our mistakes?"

"We did."

"Good. So, let's enjoy out night and not talk about who did or didn't do what. Your dad ordered us to have a good time."

This was the Blaine that Kurt knew two years ago when they met. He was confident and self assured. Supportive and helpful. Images of their original friendship fluttered through Kurt's memory. It was comforting because it made him feel like they really were on the road to recovery. Or maybe they were recovered and they needed to be together in person to prove to each other that friendship is something that they could have again. He missed his best friend.

Rent was fantastic as always and both of them got t-shirts and posters to commemorate their trip. They took pictures in front of the theater and debated whether or not to wait outside the stage door to get their playbills signed. Kurt looked at his watch. "We have to get going. Dad had us in Bryant Park in twenty minutes."

"No wonder you're still so skinny. You walk everywhere and it takes forever to get from one block to another."

"You hardly notice it, but if you want, we can take a cab. It is a little cold." Blaine nodded, his breath visible in the air. At least a bad ride would warm them up a little.

By now, Kurt was an expert on hailing a cab. "It's all in the eye contact," he explained. "The thing is, they're looking for people to pick up because it means more money, so it's not too hard. The only ones who fly by you really are the ones who already have people in them or are scheduled to do a pick up." Kurt paid for the ride and a short walk into the park showed them what they had been there for.

"Do you hear that?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt.

"Do you see that?" Kurt asked at the same time, looking a ways into the park.

"Violin music."

"A Christmas Light show."

They took off running, the chill of the air on their noses and cheeks. It wasn't long before they were presented with the sight of a clothed table with two chairs, an electric violin player, and Christmas lights in the plant life everywhere. The lights flickered, faded, and shimmered in time with the music. It was beautiful. They looked at each other, giddy with excitement and Kurt ripped his phone out of his pea coat pocket. "Dad!"

"You're welcome," was all Burt said.

"We're in Bryant Park. Is this for us?"

"You bet. I thought you might need some help getting out of your own way."

"Dad, I don't-"

"Remember what I said to Carol when we got married? Sometimes God will knock a whole wall down to show you what you need. What you need is standing right next to you. There he is. Go get him."

He didn't know what to say. He really did have the best dad on the planet. "Thanks. I'll see what I can do."

"Merry Christmas, Son. I'll call you in the morning for breakfast plans."

"Merry Christmas, Dad." He smiled and pocketed his phone. He gently took Blaine's hand in his and walked over to the table. Two empty cups and a metal canteen were on the table along with a covered plate of two slices of cheesecake. Kurt tossed a ten dollar bill in the violinist's case and they took a seat.

"You're dad did all this?" Blaine asked softly, clearly still in as much awe as Kurt.

"Yeah. He did. Well, I'm pretty sure Carol and his assistant had a hand in it too, but I'm positive that the idea was all Dad's."

"He planned a romantic evening for two…" he swallowed and sniffled, the cold weather getting to him, "friends?"

Kurt was about to answer, not really knowing what to say exactly when the song changed on the violin. "Is that-?"

Blaine chuckled. "Hey Soul Sister."

"We sang that at my first Sectionals with the Warblers." His nerves were about the same then as they are now.

"Looks like Burt thought of everything."

Kurt licked his lips as Blaine began to pour the hot chocolate that was in the canteen. "Yeah…" He paused trying to find words. "Do you remember what the first song we sang together was?"

Blaine smiled. "Baby, It's Cold Outside. I asked you to help me practice."

"That was two years ago."

"It was."

"You know there was something that happened that night that I never told you about."

Blaine tilted his head to the side like a little puppy. This was his adorable way of silently asking for Kurt to explain.

"After you left the room…"

"_Someone special?" Mr. Sheuster asked, caring in his voice._

"_No, just a friend. Although, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress."_

The memory fell from his lips like a petal from a flower. It was easy and it was fresh in his mind like it just happened. "That was the first time I said out loud that I was in love with you. I know you said it first later that year when I came back from Nationals, but… I knew I loved you way back then."

Blaine smiled, the shine in his eyes back. "All of this. What does is mean? Is it all your father's doing?"

"Yes, he did this, but he did it because he knew I couldn't. I needed a push."

"A push for what?"

"I don't know how you feel, or what you've got going on, but I never stopped loving you. I miss you and I love you and I want you back. I need you, Blaine. You're my first love and as cliché as this sounds, I want you to be my last. You're everything to me."

Blaine didn't say anything. He merely looked back at Kurt with a stunned, speechless expression.

"Well, say something." Kurt was on the edge of his chair. If nothing else, he tried.

"No."

Kurt's heart sank. "No?"

Blaine stood up. "I don't want to say something. I want to do something instead." He stepped forward and leaned down capturing Kurt's cold lips between his own. He pulled away, teary eyed. "I love you. I never stopped loving you. I made the biggest mistake of my life when you left, but I know now that it's you and only you that I want. I don't ever want to be without you."

Kurt stood up and kissed Blaine as he kissed him. He had the love of his life back. He had his perfect father. He had it all in the greatest city in the country. It truly was a Christmas miracle and he couldn't have asked for a better gift.

* * *

**A fun way to think of the Klaine make-up :)**

** Please review!**

**Tumblr: Grace-Ryan**


End file.
